yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Condição
Uma Condição (chamada de Efeito Regra (ルール効果, Rūru Kōka) no OCG) é um termo não-oficial para exigências de efeito dos Monstros de Efeito. Existem dois tipos principais de Condições: Condições que não são consideradas como um efeito, que não podem ser negadas por cards como "Skill Drain"; e "''Efeitos sem classificação''", efeitos de monstro que são semelhantes à Efeitos Contínuos, mas são aplicados universalmente como o outro tipo principal de Condições, e podem ser negadas por cards como "Skill Drain". "Condições que não podem ser negadas" Estas são referidas extra-oficialmente como "Condições Verdadeiras" ou apenas "Condições" e são referidas oficialmente como condições "Isto não é um efeito". * "Restrições de Invocação/Condições de Invocação-Especial" tais como "Helpoemer", "Doomcaliber Knight" (Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério) e "Dark Armed Dragon" (Não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Baixado; não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma.) * "Condições de nome" que também aplicam no Deck tais como "Cyber Harpie Lady", "Lemuria, the Forgotten City" e "A Legendary Ocean" * "Custos de manutenção" tais como os Monstros "Koa'ki Meiru", "Mind Protector" e "Mirror Wall". * "Limitação de Matérias" tais como "Eccentric Boy", "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", "Majesty Dragon" e "Debris Dragon" * "Efeitos que aplicam sob certas condições" tais como os Monstros Gêmeos, os Monstros "Morphtronic" (Enquanto estiver em Posição de _: apenas parte) e "Master Hyperion" (Enquanto "The Sanctuary in the Sky" estiver no campo, você pode ativar este efeito até duas vezes por turno.) * "Restrições de Limitação" tais como os Monstros União e "Chaos Sorcerer" (Este card não pode atacar no turno em que você ativar este efeito.) * "Monstros Substitutos de Sincro" tais como "Quickdraw Synchron" e "Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant" * "Efeitos Duradouros" deixados para trás depois que o efeito foi resolvido com sucesso. ** "Efeitos duradouros como-Contínuos" tais como "Wattwoodpecker", "Hardened Armed Dragon", "Torapart", os bônus dos "Yang Zing" não-Reguladores e "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (mas ele é banido quando deixar o campo.) ** "Efeitos duradouros como-Gatilho" tais como "Rescue Cat" (estes não são como os Efeitos de Gatilho, eles não usam uma Corrente) ** "Data de expiração dos efeitos duradouros" tais como "Shrink", "Gaap the Divine Soldier" e "Honest" (até a Fase Final) * "Vencedores de Partida" tais como "Victory Dragon" * "Condições de Vitória" tais como "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" e "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty" * "Condições de arquétipo" tais como "Axe of Despair" e "Summoned Skull" * "Condições de Nível e Classe" tais como "Number F0: Utopic Future", "Number S0: Utopic ZEXAL" e "Ultimaya Tzolkin" "Condições que podem ser negadas" Oficialmente estas são referidas como efeitos "Este efeito não tem classificação", ou simplesmente referidos como Efeitos Não Classificados. Eles são semelhantes aos Efeitos Contínuos já que eles não ativam (iniciam uma Corrente) quando eles são aplicados, então cards que negam ativações como "Divine Wrath" e "Debunk" não podem ser usados contra eles. No entanto, diferente dos Efeitos Contínuos, eles podem ser aplicados enquanto o card não estiver com a face para cima no campo, como na mão ou Cemitério, ou no caso dos "Múltiplos Tributos", enquanto estiverem com a face para baixo no campo também. Se "Dark Ruler Ha Des" destruir "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" em batalha, "Grapha" não pode usar seu Procedimento de Invocação-Especial para Invocar a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério. * "Efeito de Invocar monstro" tais como o de "Cyber Dragon", "Machina Fortress", "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" e "Familiar Possessed - Aussa" * "Restrições de apenas 1 no campo" (Só pode haver 1 ___ com a face para cima no campo) tais como os monstros "Malefic". Observe que mesmo se "Skill Drain" estiver negando o efeito de um monstro "Malefic" com a face para cima no campo, você ainda não pode Invocar outro porque a restrição ainda está ativa enquanto o monstro estiver na mão. * "Restrições de apenas 1 por lado" (Você só pode controlar 1 ___). Parecida com a restrição acima, você não pode Invocar outra cópia mesmo se "Skill Drain" estiver negando uma no campo. * "Efeitos substitutos" tais como "Destiny HERO - Departed" (...em vez disso, bana-o.) e Monstros União (...em vez disso, destrua este card.) * "Custos de Matérias": ** "Múltiplos Tributos" tais como "Kaiser Sea Horse" e "Double Coston" ** "Substitutos de Ritual" tais como "Ritual Raven" e os "Djinn of Rituals" * "Monstros substitutos de Fusão" tais como "Beastking of the Swamps" e "Mystical Sheep #1" * "Múltiplos Tipos de Card" tais como "Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry" (Este card é considerado como um Monstro Normal enquanto estiver na sua mão.) e "Light and Darkness Dragon" * "Condições de Cemitério" tais como "Phantom Beast Cross-Wing", "Harpie Queen" e "Elemental HERO Necroshade" * "Efeitos que Consideram Nível" tais como "Tuningware" e "Road Synchron" en:Condition Categoria:Mecânica do jogo